


Pizza Mouth

by cyus (cruentum)



Series: Sharing Spaces (Pizza Mouth verse) [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto are having the date Ianto agreed to in the office building. The date leads to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on LJ 07/08/09

They sat on chairs that weren't quite made for a generous work-out and tipped in a clack-clack from one leg to the other whenever they shifted their weight. Jack had been in Ianto's kitchen before, only not in a while, and this wasn't quite what he'd had in mind when he'd thought of a date. Clearly Ianto had, though. The pizza was sogging through the cardboard box by now, an hour later, the bottle of beer they were sharing was half-empty. Jack pushed the box to the side, thumbed at the greasy stain it left on the pressed wood of the 1980s style table. He leaned back, watched Ianto eat.

Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack as he took a bite of the pizza, reached for the bottle to drink it down with beer. "What?" He wiped at his lips, greasy with tomato sauce and a piece of onion that Ianto caught with his tongue.

Jack shook his head. "Nothing."

The light from the lamp above the kitchen table was a little too bright for a romantic dinner. A group of mid-twenties walked past the window, their silhouettes visible as they passed by on the sidewalk, voices more than audible.

"Thought you'd said you wanted to fix the front garden," Jack said and nodded at the small patch of unevenly paved area to the sidewalk. "Make it _preeetty_." Jack grinned.

"Oi." Ianto balled up a greasy napkin and pitched it across the table. He took another bite of the pizza and barely swallowed it down when, "no time, really. Got aliens to catch with big guns." He grinned.

Jack raised an eyebrow, gave Ianto a laugh because it seemed appropriate. Funny how they hadn't done this before. Funny how he'd never really thought they would, or like this. He grabbed the bottle from Ianto's hand, smiled when Ianto's eyes flickered to the point of contact of their fingers touching, then up to his eyes, only to focus on his pizza again. Jack drank from the beer, tasting mostly pizza grease.

"I missed this," Jack said, turned the beer bottle on the table, then glanced up at Ianto, laughed. "That sounded more-"

"-yeah I was-"

"-anyway, nevermind." Jack took another pull from the bottle of beer, turned it to look at the label, the cheap stuff for 90p a bottle. He set it back on the table and pushed it across to Ianto. It scraped over the wood, wobbled a bit until Ianto stilled it with his fingertips.

"Still got your coat on," Ianto said after a moment, gestured with his wrist towards Jack.

"It's part of me, it's... mystical," Jack whispered and tried for the joke.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You're such a poseur. Take it off, come on, Jack."

"Only if-" Jack reached across the table, brushed his fingers over the napkin stuffed into Ianto's shirt first, then reached under it for Ianto's tie and fumbled the tie out of its loop, pulled it off and dropped it on the table between them. He stood and shrugged out of his coat, let it slide between the back of the chair and his ass as he sat down again. "Better," he said, and raised his eyebrow at Ianto for confirmation.

Ianto nodded, reached under the napkin for the top button of his shirt and thumbed it open.

"You have..." Jack nodded, he gestured to Ianto's cheek and the tomato sauce that Ianto had brushed up there, "looks like blood though, very dramatic."

Ianto rolled his eyes, wiped the sauce off with the napkin and took another bite of the pizza, chewed slowly. Jack poked at the slices still on the cardboard. They were well on the way to cold now. He lifted a pepperoni slice and held it up to eye height, turned it around between his fingers, studying it.

"Alien, then?" Ianto asked.

"You're eating it," Jack pointed out, let the pepperoni drop back to the pizza. He leaned back on his chair, looked around the kitchen, from the kitchen through the front room out the window and from there the street. "Still didn't hang curtains. Thought you had to this century, and the one before and the next."

Ianto gestured with his pizza. "Not," he said, mouth full of pizza, "if you are under 30. It's the law."

"So I'd get to hang-"

"No."

"But I'm over-"

"No."

"But-"

"Not in my place, you don't." Ianto snorted laughter through the pizza in his mouth. He swallowed it down. "You can do it in the Hub. On second thought, no, don't do it in the Hub."

"I'd be allowed to," Jack said with a grin. "I'd make it preeetty in the Hub."

"Owen would have a ball."

Jack pulled a face. "Point taken." He mock-sighed, crossed his arms in front of his chest, watched Ianto, slice of pizza in one hand, thumb of the other idly playing with the mouth of the bottle of beer. "I'd sign the registry with you."

Ianto stopped chewing the pizza in his mouth and stared at Jack.

Jack looked up, shrugged again. "If that's, you know, what you-"

Ianto rolled his eyes as he caught himself. "Don't be a fucking idiot, Harkness," he said around the pizza and shoved the box across the table until it thumped into Jack's chest. "Stuff something in your mouth." Ianto shook his head, but there was a smile on his face, hidden around the bulged pizza cheeks and stretched lips from too big a bite to eat with your mouth fully closed.

Jack picked up a slice of cold pizza, bit off a bit and chewed it half-heartedly.

"That was a no," Ianto clarified when he could talk properly again. "Not that I don't- you get to fuck me anyway."

"I do?" Jack laughed and reached for the bottle of beer.

"Figuratively speaking." Ianto held up a hand, pizza dangling from it. "I'm still punishing you. So you get to suck me."

Jack stuck out his lower lip, hoping to look pathetic.

Ianto stared at the pizza in his hand, then Jack's shirt, and looked like he was contemplating the flight path, then just shook his head. "You know you love it," he said with a grin instead and reached for the bottle of beer that Jack was still holding.

"Hey," Jack said, not letting go.

"Hey what?"

"I was-"

"Too bad," Ianto said and plucked the bottle from Jack's hand, leaned back in his chair to sip it.

"I do like to suck your cock," Jack clarified as he stared at the ceiling. "And your ass."

"Eating," Ianto replied and pulled a face.

Jack shrugged.

"So you came back for my cock and my ass." Ianto smirked, eyed what was left of the slice of pizza, the crust and dangling bits of tomato sauced bottom and put it down on the cardboard box.

Jack looked at him, leaned forward, elbows on the table, fingers playing with the edges of cardboard, turning them up down again. "Yeah," he said.

Ianto took a pull from the beer, watched Jack, then grinned. "Good. It's a fine cock. It's bigger than-"

"It's not."

"Oh yes, it-"

"It's-"

Ianto raised his eyebrows, pointedly looked at his crotch, then at Jack.

"Shit," Jack said, and rubbed at his eyes, not that that was _embarrassment_.

Ianto grinned broadly, and Jack pitched the wadded up napkin back at Ianto's face, laughed when Ianto ducked out of the way and it bounced off the kitchen door. Ianto pushed back his chair a little, it scraped across the tiles. Jack looked at the pizza boxes, at Ianto, then stood from his chair and walked around the table until he stood in front of Ianto.

"Kiss me, yeah?" Ianto said, and Jack leaned down and did. Ianto tasted of pizza and beer, lips greasy.

Jack pulled away, swiping the back of his hand over his lips, then rubbed his hand on his trousers. "Pizza mouth."

Ianto rolled his eyes and reached for his napkin, cleaned his own lips, then pulled it off altogether and dropped it on the table. He was watching Jack and Jack was watching in return. Ianto spread his legs a little and Jack stepped between them, then dropped to his knees, placed his hands on Ianto's thigh and rubbed small circles over the fabric with his thumbs. He looked up at Ianto who was watching him.

Ianto's hips jerked upwards a little, Jack laughed. "That eager?"

"Shut up."

"Really?"

"Really."

Jack nodded and reached up to the waistband of Ianto's trousers, opened the belt, unfastened button and zip and parted his fly. He put his hand over Ianto's cock, touching him through the boxers, thumb rubbing back and forth.

Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto's bulge, shrugged. "I guess I did miss your cock." It really did say everything. He glanced at Ianto, then leaned down, stroked his fingertips from the base of Ianto's cock to the tip and mouthed the fabric stretched over the tip of Ianto's cock for a second, pulled a face and smacked his lips as he sat back a little.

"I showered," Ianto said.

"Yeah, this morning," Jack replied pointedly, then grinned. "Only fabric, sorry."

Ianto reached down and pulled his cock and balls out over the waistband of the boxershorts, gripped his cock and gave it two jerks. "Better?"

Jack nodded, grinning, and slipped his hand over Ianto's, lifted his cock and leaned down, pressing his lips to its side, then opened his mouth and drew it over Ianto's length. He settled in closer when Ianto let go off his cock and moved his hand to Jack's hair, played with the strands of gelled hair, intent to break the product out before he'd have come.

Jack chuckled against Ianto's cock, then set his lips to the tip and slowly moved his mouth down, tongue playing against the underside, pressing it up to his palate. Up again, and he let it slip out and mouthed along its length from tip to base, nuzzling into the hair of Ianto's crotch for a bit of playful porn before he had to laugh.

"You forgot the moaning," Ianto remarked from above.

"The- right." Jack play-moaned, his own hips moving in mock-arousal. He stopped to pluck pubic hair from his lips and brushed his fingers against Ianto's trousers to get rid of it.

"You aren't turned on, are you?" Ianto slipped his fingers through the strands of Jack's hair.

"It's a blowjob."

"Yeah, I wish," Ianto replied and pulled at Jack's hair to make his point.

Jack grinned and slipped his mouth back over Ianto's cock. He curled his fingers around the base and moved his mouth up and down in steady rhythm, saliva slipping from his lips and sliding over his fingers for cheap lube. He sucked in his cheeks, held just the head of Ianto's cock in his mouth and jerked him with his hand. He pulled off to wipe his lips on the sleeve of his shirt and idly jerked Ianto, watched the tip of Ianto's cock emerge from the foreskin, disappear again. He leaned down, pushed the foreskin up over the head with his fingers, sucked it between his lips, tried to get his tongue between head and foreskin until Ianto swatted at his head, and he relaxed the grip of his fingers just enough to move his hand up and down.

"You _love_ it," Ianto said from above, and it was more wonder than anything.

Jack chuckled and swallowed Ianto again, pleased to feel him getting harder in his mouth. He slipped his cock deeper, then teased out his tongue to trace around the head, pursed his lips to suck at the spot just on the underside, before Ianto urged him back to get sucking proper, as he called it, and Jack was happy to oblige.

"You look good like this," Ianto said.

Jack pulled off Ianto's cock and looked up, wanked him with a slightly awkward rhythm, wet sounds of saliva between fingers and cock.

Ianto reached down and brushed his thumb over Jack's lips, brushed at the saliva on his chin. "Messy."

Jack grinned. "Happy." He used just thumb and fingertip to stroke Ianto from base to tip and back and Ianto pushed his hips into the motion, fucked the ring of Jack's fingers as they closed more fully in a loose grip.

Jack leaned down and mouthed Ianto's balls, sweaty and hairy, he laughed, making Ianto jerk, and wet with Jack's saliva. Ianto pushed Jack's hand away and jerked himself. Jack watched a moment then stuffed his hand into his own pants, squeezed himself inside briefs and trousers, as he licked at Ianto's balls, Ianto's cock hot against his cheek, the knuckles of Ianto's hand bumping awkwardly against cheekbone and eye with every stroke.

Jack reached up with his left hand, shifted Ianto's balls with his fingers, pushed them down to suck at taut skin. He tried to spit out the pubic hair that made it into his mouth but saliva coated it just ran down his chin and he stopped bothering.

Ianto was moaning above him and Jack pulled at his own cock in reaction.

"Fuck then?" Ianto said, stilling his motion and Jack sat back on his heels, jerked himself, waiting.

Ianto smiled down at Jack, twisted a little in the chair and pushed the tip of his cock against Jack's lips. Jack sucked the precome from Ianto's cock with an open-mouthed kiss, raised his eyebrows.

Ianto laughed, rolled his eyes. " _Now_ you're playing the slut."

Jack grinned back. "I'm good at it. Bedroom then?" He pushed himself up, hand on the table.

Ianto nodded and stood. "I'll clean it away tomorrow," he said with a nod to the pizza box and the beer bottles.

"Not on my account," Jack laughed. "I love cold pizza."

"You love everything that is food," Ianto replied as he walked into the bathroom, rummaged in the drawer until he held up lube and condom.

"Eat when you can, is what they-"

Ianto swatted at him. "Whatever. Lose the shoes before you step on the carpet, yeah?" He walked ahead of Jack.

"Yes sir," Jack saluted and toed off his boots in the hallway, then began unbuttoning his shirt as he followed Ianto into the bedroom. "Fresh sheets?" he crossed the room to the bed and sniffed it, pulled a face.

"Do you see me complaining about your camp bed?"

Jack looked up pointedly.

Ianto grinned. "Point taken. I'll give them a wash tomorrow."

"We'll fuck in your sweat."

Ianto looked up from where he was shrugging out of his shirt, not even bothering to undo the buttons. He scratched a hand over his stomach. "Just pretend it's perfume."

"Well, I wouldn't want to fuck in perfume," Jack said, and stepped out of his trousers and briefs, pulled off his socks, then his t-shirt. He palmed his cock, drew his thumb over the head as he watched Ianto.

"Just shut it then, Harkness." Ianto stepped out of his trousers, pulled off his socks and boxershorts with them and crawled onto the bed, sprawling out, rubbing his face on a pillow before he rolled over and hugged the pillow to his chest.

"You are so sexy like that," Jack said and moved onto the bed himself. "Hey, did you shave your ass? Good times."

Ianto hit him with the pillow and turned around to Jack. "You know you'd hate it if I did," he raised his hand, "no I know you'd love to see me _doing_ that. It's not happening. The agony of all that shit growing back," Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack's snort, "only once and never again."

Ianto reached for Jack and pulled him down on top of him, kissed him, and Jack propped himself on one elbow and ran his hand over Ianto's chest, down his side, cock and balls and up again, rubbing his palm over Ianto's, well, pecs.

"Flabby bits," Jack whispered against Ianto's mouth.

Ianto pulled on Jack's hair in retaliation. "Small dick," he replied.

"Fuck off," Jack said, laughing and pushed his crotch against Ianto's hips, moved his hips for just the right amount of friction.

Ianto pulled away from the kiss to spit in his palm, then kissed Jack again, tongue and pizza taste, and moved his hand to Jack's cock, jerking him in time to the slow strokes of his tongue in Jack's mouth. Jack moved his leg over both of Ianto's, hitching himself further on top of Ianto and moved his fingers over Ianto's cock, palming its head.

Ianto nipped at Jack's lower lip, sucked it into his mouth and tickled at Jack's balls, pulled at the hair there with a chuckle when Jack's hips twitched and he could feel the frown in the kiss.

"Shift a bit," Ianto said.

Jack curled his body around Ianto and pushed up higher. Ianto moved his fingertips from Jack's balls to his ass, brushed his index finger over Jack's hole, then brought his fingers to his mouth to coat them with spit. Before he could move them down again Jack had caught them between his lips and was sucking on them, eyes closed.

Ianto blinked up at him, cock hardening in the grip Jack still had it in. Jack grinned around the fingers and released them, glanced up at Ianto, self-satisfied. Ianto slipped the fingers down between their bodies and settled the tips of them against Jack's hole, tracing them around the clenched muscle.

"How clean are-" Ianto started.

"I didn't shower," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "D'uh," he added.

Ianto looked up, laughing. "You said, 'd'uh'."

"I do watch the telly, Ianto. I live in this century, hello."

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Just don't think about it and get to it. You have to wash the sheets any-"

"Don't."

Jack grinned and pushed his ass against Ianto's fingers. Ianto grinned back, more exasperated than anything, and pushed one saliva-slickened finger into Jack's ass, smiled when Jack's moan made it past his lips. He moved his finger in and out slowly, _fucking tease_. He kissed Jack's open lips, slipped his tongue in and drew it over Jack's, drew it along teeth, slowly fucking Jack with one finger then two. Jack moved his hips into the motion, pushed his hardening cock against Ianto's hips then back onto his fingers.

"Nipples," Jack muttered.

"Greedy bastard," Ianto replied, but moved his free hand to Jack's nipples and rolled them between thumb and index fingers, squeezed them a little.

Jack moaned again. The sound had slipped out, but he was hardly embarrassed. He'd missed this, a little like an addict who could only get one fix. A bit pathetic, maybe, but it was what it was.

"Lube?" Ianto asked, pulled his fingers from Jack's ass and wiped them on the sheets.

"Shit, you're stopping now?" Jack sprawled back on the bed, stared at Ianto.

"Yeah, I want to get my cock in there."

Jack shrugged. "I like the fingers. Or your mouth."

"Dream on. You'll like the cock, too. Promise." Ianto stretched over Jack's body for the lube and rubber on the bedside table.

Jack grinned, enjoying the view. He hesitated for just a moment before he tickled under Ianto's arms, sweat-soaked armpits and down his sides, up his ribs again. He held Ianto close with one hand, tickled him with the other.

Ianto thumped down hard onto Jack's body, elbow digging into Jack's stomach, hand flailing for Jack's face.

"Fucking hell," Ianto exclaimed as he broke free from the hold and struggled away to the other side of the bed.

Jack was laughing, rubbing his skin where Ianto's elbow had presumably punctured something vital (not really), and grinned at the indignation on Ianto's face. "Couldn't resist," Jack said.

Ianto heaved a sigh and uncapped the lube, squeezed a little on his fingers and slathered it over his cock. "You are such a child."

Jack laughed, pushed himself on his elbows. "I love your cock," he said and cocked his head at Ianto's slow jerking movements.

"How much?" Ianto asked, eyebrows raised.

"Enough to have you fuck me," Jack offered. "That means, a lot. I love it a lot."

"That isn't flattery."

"No?"

Ianto fumbled at the condom wrapper with lube wet hands then threw it to Jack. Jack wiped it on his chest, and ripped open, squeezed the condom out. "No, it's 'Jack Harkness wants cock'."

"Aw, but you are special," Jack replied as he crawled across the bed to Ianto. He pressed a kiss to Ianto's lubed cock. "Because you are _so_ big."

"Wanker." Ianto grabbed the condom from Jack's fingers and rolled it over his cock. "Get to it, we have to be up by six."

Jack laughed, rolled his eyes and turned over onto hands and knees, pushing out his ass to Ianto. "You are such a romantic."

"You're not fucking me because I'm a romantic."

Jack shook his head. "Nah, I love you because you're not."

Ianto stopped mid-movement, lube dribbling from the tube when Jack looked over his shoulder. Jack raised his eyebrows, nodded at the lube.

Ianto caught the lube on his fingertips and set the tube on the bed. "Really?" He slathered the lube over Jack's hole and stuck two fingers in, pulled them out to gather more lube and pushed them in again, fucking him slowly.

"Yeah," Jack said, and it was true enough.

"Cool, I guess," Ianto replied. He reached for the lube with his left and and squeezed out more around his fingers in Jack's ass, fucked it in slowly then stole some to slather over the condom.

"Okay," Jack replied and pushed his ass back against Ianto's fingers. "Get to it, will you? Feed me your big, studly cock."

Ianto laughed and pulled his fingers from Jack's ass, curled them around the base off his cock. He placed his left hand on jack's hip, urged him down a little. He rubbed the tip of his cock over Jack's hole. "Relax, will you," he muttered, pinching Jack's ass cheek, then pushed his hips forward, waiting, pushing until Jack gave a little and he pushed inside.

"Oh, I'm so tight," Jack groaned in porn-star voice, but pushed back against Ianto.

"Shut up," Ianto laughed behind him, pulled out a little and pushed in again, then let go off his cock and moved the second hand to Jack's hip.

"Oh yeah, give it to me, baby," Jack said, rocking his hips, then shut up when Ianto slowly slid inside until his balls were pushed against Jack's ass. Jack exhaled, inhaled, then rocked back against Ianto, grinned when Ianto's moan was entirely unplayed and very very real. "I do love you, you know," Jack said.

Ianto pulled out just a little and pushed in again, as if he wanted to get as close to Jack as he could.

"You're the moon and the stars and-"

Ianto pulled out and pushed into Jack again, just hard enough to steal his breath and the cheap platitudes. Jack smiled into the pillow he'd grabbed for himself and spread his knees a little further.

Jack's ass squelched with wetness, cracking up Jack first, then Ianto, but he pushed back and let Ianto fuck him through the laughter.

"I like fucking you," Ianto said, as he set a faster rhythm, grunted it through pushes and pulls into Jack's body. "You don't think of the universe when I fuck you."

Jack reached down for his cock, jerked himself, kept himself balanced on shoulder and elbow and face, breathing Ianto's night sweat from the pillow. He didn't quite have it in him to say that he was always thinking of the universe.

"Harder, would you?" Jack grunted.

"You are such a slut."

"Oi, mate," Jack said, trying for Ianto's voice when he was talking to one of the locals.

Ianto slapped him on the ass, but fucked him harder, pressed Jack's back deeper towards the mattress to raise his ass, and fucked him like Jack had never been gone. Moans slipped out on every exhale, sharp hissing on the inhale, and Jack enjoyed the odd jolt the fuck sent up his spine when Ianto managed to hit the rhythm just right for a stroke or two and lost it again when he got lost in his own pleasure.

Jack squeezed his fingers around his own cock. "C'mon, Ianto," he murmured, "you are so fucking hot." And it wasn't the porn talk now.

Ianto pulled at Jack's thigh and stretched him out flat and half on his side, slipped out briefly and pushed his cock back inside as he pushed one of Jack's knees to his chest, then shifted up onto one elbow, fucked him in hard strokes despite the awkward angle. Ianto's thigh was wet were it was stuck to Jack's. Jack moved his hand, now half-buried under his body, jerked himself in time to Ianto's thrusts into his ass.

"You could ride me," Ianto suggested, half-laughing as he leaned forward, hands on either side of Jack's body still leaning mostly sideways, tried for a different angle into Jack's ass.

Jack moaned, pushed back onto Ianto's cock. Just like this. "No thanks."

"Not in the mood?"

"Too old."

"Pull the other one," Ianto said.

Jack reached behind his balls, fingertips fumbling for Ianto's, then touching the rim of his hole where Ianto was pushing into him.

"Fucking hell," Ianto said, and pushed his cock in deeper, squeezing Jack's fingers between crotch and ass on every down stroke. Jack grinned, tried to get a grip around Ianto's cock but couldn't quite get there.

"Fuck," Ianto pulled out of Jack's ass, and turned him over, hand hard on Jack's hip.

Jack laughed and pulled his knees up, slid them over Ianto's shoulders and choked a little on his laugh when Ianto entered him again in one long thrust, leaned forward and pushed into him with short, jabbing thrusts.

The bed rocked into the wall, once, twice and Ianto swore under his breath, making Jack laugh, making Ianto curse harder as he forced himself deeper.

"Fucking take it," Ianto forced out between his teeth, and Jack did, jerking himself, rubbing his thumb over his balls.

"You're so sexy," Jack said, and watched the sweat on Ianto's face and down his chest, the hair from chest to navel to crotch, muscles tightening under skin and he reached up and brushed his hand over Ianto's face, down his chest and stomach. "I love you," Jack said.

"Fucking idiot," Ianto replied and hung his head as he thrust harder, deeper, rhythm getting erratic, shorter, lost and he pushed deep, once, twice and held himself there as his hips twitched against Jack's ass, as he came.

Ianto let himself drop forward, pushed Jack's legs off his shoulders and caught himself on his elbows leaning over Jack. Jack drew one hand up and down Ianto's back, over his ass and back up to his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, then buried his face in Ianto's neck as he jerked himself harder, hid his moans in Ianto's skin.

Ianto laughed, a chuckle in his chest. "Let me." And he scooted down, pulled a face when his cock pulled free of Jack's ass. "Wait," he said, stilling Jack with a hand on his chest, then pulled the condom off his cock and tried to tie it like a pro with slippery fingers, gave up and just dropped it on the bed next to them.

He knelt between Jack's legs, pushed Jack's hand out of the way and licked a slow line from Jack's balls to the tip of his cock, then lowered his mouth and repeated the same with hot breath and wet lips, sucking kisses along the vein until he took Jack's cock into his mouth from the tip and sucked him down, bopped his head a little. Jack pushed his hips up, forced his cock deeper into Ianto's mouth. His hand strayed to Ianto's hair, held him as he fucked his mouth with shallow thrusts. Ianto was taking it, tightening his lips and sucking.

Ianto's fingers slipped to Jack's balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand and from there to Jack's hole. He pushed two fingers in and fucked them in and out, well-lubed as he sucked Jack, like he hadn't done in too long.

"Coming soon," Jack said through clenched teeth, watching.

Ianto nodded, took him down to the root, Jack's cock just a mouthful, a few more times, then pulled off and wanked him with his hand. Jack felt his body tighten under the strokes, hips pushing up, balls tighten, and he came over Ianto's hand, dripped over his stomach. The breath released from his chest in a low moan when Ianto squeezed out his come, slow stroke from base to tip. His hips jerked and Jack laughed when Ianto did.

Jack reached down and stilled Ianto's hand on his cock. Ianto shrugged and lifted his hand off, stared at it for a moment then wiped it on Jack's chest, propped himself on his elbow. Jack was watching him through slitted eyes, enjoying the seconds of post-orgasm euphoria, then shifted up on his elbows, too. Lube was wet between his cheeks, he wriggled on the sheets, finally had to reach down and wipe at it.

"Ew," Ianto said.

"Shut up," Jack replied, chuckling.

"Itchy much?"

"You have no idea." Jack slipped back down to lie flat on the mattress, head nicely pillowed, and wiped his fingers on the sheets.

"Well I _was_ going to change them in morning," Ianto said.

Jack laughed. "Just a bit of lube and-"

"No thanks," Ianto replied and rolled off the bed. He scratched at his cock, drying lube and come. "You take a shower first and I change the sheets?"

Jack shrugged and with a long sigh slid off the bed to stand. He looked down himself over his shoulder, pulled his ass cheeks apart. "I'm not dripping, am I?"

Ianto threw a pillow at him. "Get going."

"You'll join me?"

"I don't think you've forgotten the size of my shower while you-" Ianto broke off, then rolled his eyes. "You'll only complain."

"I'm good at complaining." Jack hadn't forgotten. That was something.

Jack walked out of the bedroom, hesitated at the bathroom door then took a quick detour to the kitchen and grabbed a slice of cold pizza and the warm beer. He stood, leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom and watched Ianto.

"That what you call a shower?"

"No, pizza," Jack replied and took a bite of the pizza. "See," he added while chewing.

Ianto walked over and grabbed the beer from Jack's hand, drank. Ianto's cock was rubbing against Jack's, and they both looked down at the same moment.

"See, I'm bigger," Ianto said, triumph in his voice.

Jack pushed the pizza at Ianto chest and turned to walk into the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower."

"You know you love me," Ianto called after him.

Jack grinned. Yeah, he knew.


End file.
